


【DMC】FAUSTS 'S DREAM

by cheating



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D2D, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheating/pseuds/cheating
Summary: dante回绝了其他人的披萨派对，但丁略显悠闲地将腿一如既往架在办公桌上，桌球台旁边的木桌子上堆了几分八寸到十寸不等的披萨，看起来他们是想好好庆祝这难得的劫后余生。二代：Dante  五代：但丁  5D2D
Relationships: Dante(DmC5)/Dante(DmC2)
Kudos: 2





	1. THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL DREAM

我还有工作，先走了。

dante回绝了其他人的披萨派对，但丁略显悠闲地将腿一如既往架在办公桌上，桌球台旁边的木桌子上堆了几分八寸到十寸不等的披萨，看起来他们是想好好庆祝这难得的劫后余生。

“无论如何都要今晚么？”年轻的但丁还未来得及吞咽嘴里的奶油和草莓，这次不需要花他的钱，这让他吃的比以往要开放许多，一直在低头猛的往嘴里塞又一口的奶油草莓，听见金属机械砸地的声音，他才从食物中抬起头来，看见了一个正默默收拾武器的背影。

立领遮住了一点dante苍白的脸，他的黑眼圈比以前还要深邃，整个人看起来在困倦的边缘徘徊不定，他背起火箭筒，那纯黑色的机械金属块压在他稍瘦的脊背，他却轻松的将其背动，至于其他的热兵器，不知道被他放到哪去了。

这家伙就是一个潘多拉魔盒，总能从意想不到的地方掏出什么来给麻烦事一枪，他本人也极度厌恶数不胜数的麻饭事，佣兵的工作也好，猎杀恶魔也罢，与其他人的熟能深巧不同，这样被动接受着腥风血雨的锻炼迫使他不停往前，直到脱离事务所屋顶中央那暖黄的灯。

灯光朝但丁头顶撒下昏黄的粉末，其余三位围绕在那破旧的大木桌旁边，或多或少都裹上了一层镀在大衣外表的金色，那是与相框重叠的颜色，每个人都很放松，几把叛逆甚至被丢在阴影里吃灰，作为替代的是披萨和草莓圣诞。

披萨里有橄榄油，dante朝事务所大门走了过去，莫里森的黑色轿车在外面等他，账单则早就放在办公桌上面了，不菲的金额预示着今夜又充斥了不少的魑魅魍魉。

橄榄油的心里暗示让dante精神了一些，精神处于紧绷已经有两个月了，但离疯狂或许还很远，因此dante才得以持续处理那些令人类恐惧的东西，保证收入稳定，他也能暂时不用依靠人类所售卖的所谓 安眠药 度过一个又一个漫长的夜晚，让他每天都能看见黎明。

但，也有可能，它 早就吞噬掉了为数不多的代表理智的人类面，这一体现在dante逐渐失控，不稳定的魔人化，他必须花时间思考对策，确保不在工作期间失控。

今晚也没有月亮，dante踢了一脚横倒在门口的拐杖伞的伞尖，伞身迅速滑过发霉的木地板，摩擦上面细微的木刺突起，这使得尼龙面料的伞发出小声的哀嚎，掉进了沙发底部。

门把手被黑手套压下，推开，dante左脚才踏到外面的主台阶，背后就传来成年人特有的嘶哑声音，不过依旧足够浑厚，穿过餐桌，来到dante身边。

“外面下雨了。”

dante连头都没回，自顾自走出了事务所，门在背后轰鸣关闭。

“你还好么，精神比上次见面的要差不少，被其他但丁折腾的？”

莫里森的车内放着迈克杰克逊的《beat it》，dante借此闭起眼休憩，莫里森倒是富有闲情逸致的跟着歌词哼哼，无边的黑夜笼罩住半山腰，把恶魔边界清楚的划分给了dante，车被无情的，诡异的光分割成两部分，如同阎魔刀一般锋利的光线不知从何而来，分离了人和魔，代表人类的莫里森，代表恶魔的dante，莫里森小声哼唱的歌曲挤不进前后座那宽阔的红海（椅子之间的缝隙），进不去但丁已经半魔人化的耳朵里，它耸立的角成为那片地域的第二座山。

......

dante没有回话，它趁着莫里森停车吸烟的空档，背起火箭筒离开后座，以一个超越光速的一束漆黑的身影，飞向不远处的山尖。

能在暴走前结束那是再好不过了，它嘴里哼起曲调，回荡在空旷的山谷里，无数新生的恶魔见证其人性泯灭的瞬间，紧接着，大到不可思议的一个重劈，劈裂了那座死火山，恶魔们鸟兽散似的哭号，尖锐的爪牙和锋利的锐齿不由分说的倾倒在那模糊的黑色身影上，而下一刀，森林又立刻恢复宁静，仿佛前一秒只不过是睡不醒的人类脑内自以为是的噩梦。

噩梦里充斥悲伤的雨天和恶魔形状的树枝，那是几个月前的事了，旧事翻新，黑色的龙成为了他们心灵深处的树枝。

无论是人类还是恶魔，那一晚，雨下的格外大，冲刷了满山的淤血，它难得的坐在碎石上喘气，火箭炮成为无用的铁块，上面还是不知是人是鬼的鲜血还有湿润的泥土。

“so beat it,just beat it....”（歌曲《beat it》片段）

雪茄不能过肺，莫里森还没抽完第一根雪茄，袅袅白烟也并未完全遮挡住视线，他就被dante那件分不清红与黑的外套填充了视野。

“不，他们并没有烦我.....大概，”dante像是刚结束发呆，反射弧从大门到车旁有了一段不短的距离，莫里森早忘记了他最先开口寒暄的问题。

“我也并不讨厌被烦。”说这句话的时候，莫里森眼前刚好覆盖住白色的烟雾，他没有看见dante挥手尝试散去，也没有看见对方低垂下来的眼眸当中野兽般的瞳孔。

希望下次工作，能选一个不下雨的地方，在分开那一刻，dante第一次提了要求。

对方惨白的头发狠狠贴在头上，刘海在莫里森车内不停滴水，给地毯晕染一层淡红色，dante看起来脸色更差了，可一句抱怨话也没说，事务所一同离开前的那样，从外面看去，由里而外透出暖人的黄光，dante湿漉漉的手套搁置在车把手上好一会，几秒后，才推开门离开车内，走之前，对方还贴心的把那些被沾污的面目全非的报纸带出去，丢在紧贴墙壁下面的垃圾桶，随后熟练的从后备箱拿出自己的武器，然后走上台阶，对方走的很稳，似乎一点问题都没有。

莫里森在车内挥了挥手，dante却没有什么动作，好像他如果回头，或者做出挥手这样轻松的，简单的动作，他就会跌坐在台阶上，昏过去。

他累坏了，莫里森不知道，dante自己也不知道，可紧抓尼龙皮带的颤抖的指尖知道，这个恶魔累坏了。

死去在他心里成为软床，供他入眠，结束抽象的“哭泣的女人”的一晚。


	2. 浮士德的美梦【2】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑色浮动在这座城市上空，小巷子里的黑则是恐惧的化身，dante终于抬起要命的眼皮，他抽掉手套，往账单上丢，灼热的吐息表明湿黏沾上了他的眼睫毛，浅薄的v字领暴露起粉红起伏的胸膛，昏暗的灯光并没有给予他片刻温暖，他却如同壁炉里自焚的枯燥的干柴，温热的气流在他耳廓和鬓角发丝之间盘旋，足够柔软。

将沥不干的热兵器丢在沙发底，dante颓废的砸向老旧的，破皮的沙发深处。

凌乱的枕头和没什么品味的波斯毯无法掩盖格林堡自身那浪漫典雅的皇室气息，又融入些许亚洲风格的特色，此刻沙发表面深一块浅一块，dante身上的血水仍旧潺潺汇聚在他骶髂关节外部的皮裤缝隙里，它们不紧不慢，似乎要尽数勾勒他雕塑般直挺的鼻梁，罗马的雕塑家用水状的石锥在他全身打磨不停，近乎苛刻的感情造就了他苛刻的思维，时刻保持理智，被贬低的疲倦在他鞋跟后面的深红色泥土上打转，周围的空气里饱含湿冷的雨季芬芳。

晚餐狂欢早就在他背后结束了，狼狈的餐桌桌角挂着僵硬的芝士，见底的高脚杯底部残余葡萄酒的清香，哦，还有塞满了勺子的那个蛋糕杯，里面满是浓郁的植物奶油的遗留的甜腻，dante舔了舔开裂的下嘴唇，他盯着空纸盒尝到了咸腥，想都不用想那是自己嘴唇裂缝渗透出的血珠，但dante还是花了几秒区分雨水和血水的不同。

几声刺耳的雷鸣在自己的脊背响起，dante才意识过来自己正坐在一个相对靠窗的位置，雨还没停，树枝还在墙角继续滋生，铲除异己的恶魔态度让dante不由自主的运作起腿部受潮的齿轮，听见手套与手之间干瘪的交合，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音，支撑他摇摇晃晃的走向点播机。

谁给他留了一头昏黄却不够安稳的灯光，足够照亮他和点播机，风衣尾摆融进身后无边的黑暗里，勒住大腿的皮带黏紧了裤子，裤子布料黏住他的皮肤，湿意带给他若有若无的刺激，事务所弥漫的味道更不可理喻了，不比腐烂的尸体好到哪去，或许魔界的空气会比这里好闻上许多。

点歌机在他熟练的操作下开始吞吐碟片，换了一首又一首，妮可寄送过来的唱片继承了这位女孩所喜欢的dj以及摇滚，每张碟子上面还有刻字，dante透过油污的花面塑料玻璃盖可以辨认一些用鲜明记号笔书写的刻字，他在寻找那一首莫里森车里面的歌，他没理由的很喜欢。

喜欢的心情盖住了潮湿的自己，他本要去洗澡，却在点歌机上浪费了不少时间。

其他人准是睡下了，每间房间隔音效果出奇的好，就算外面世界末日了他们也不会被吵醒，睡眠是人类回避痛苦的手段，恶魔也不例外，每个人的睡眠是理所应当的东西，不来自他人赠与，这是自生命诞生以来，渴望生存的手段，每个人都接受到了公平的睡眠权利，与身俱来的权利像极了流淌在自己体内的恶魔的血液。

迈克尔杰克逊的歌又一次在他耳边响起，这次他听的很清晰，没有魔人化的干扰后，他可以彻彻底底的当一晚上的人类，暂且把束缚褪去，不必刻意回避叛逆之剑的锋芒。

他还是想睡个好觉，让肌肉缓解酸痛，紧身的贴身风衣狭进他的每一处肌肉纹理里面，怎么也扯不动，因为那是他魔力的具象化，简而言之那也是他的皮肤，若是强行撕裂必定会让自己生不如死，不过大部分时候可以正常的当做衣服褪去，甚至清洗，算是为数不多的方便。

他坐在之前但丁做的位置，丝毫不在意那会弄湿椅子，额头抵住手臂，就这样舒展自己的脊背，趴在桌边，双腿相互重叠，鞋尖还在低落雨水呢，漏进地板上几处不明显的洞口，给他们养育青苔的机会。

皱起的眉头在最后也没有舒展，他咬紧牙关，昏昏沉沉的掉进困与黑暗编织的洞穴里。

“要睡就回房间睡，弄成落水狗一样的，还趴在办公桌，我猜你一定也把沙发搞湿了。”

歌曲被换成了较为舒缓的莫扎特 奏鸣曲k281`2，这是1代的品味，碟子倒不是他买的，而是某个叫姬莉叶的女性作为回礼赠与的，dante缓缓抬起身体，他的确需要去洗个澡，要不然自己就得让抱怨的那个人捏着鼻子收拾残局了。

“.......你怎么不去睡？”

“我是来关掉这盏灯的，那臭小子嚷嚷着 自己的灯就要自己关好啊 的以节约电费为由，实在是被吵的心烦。”

对方滑稽的语气让dante勉为其难的抽动了嘴角，不得不承认，但丁在轻松气氛和拐弯抹角方面着实是很有实力，他把不必要的东西留在了办公桌附近，然后让受惠的人将其挖掘，这对于直来直往的自己来说，要命至极。

太容易欠下什么人情了，但丁借着古典音乐在那位 落水狗 几厘米距离外走动，眯起眼睛在暗处观察对方的每一步，即便是对于控制魔人化得心应手，在面对dante时他总是习惯拿魔人化当做第一防卫手段，对方的行为难以预料，攻击性也时高时低，两个月的疲惫肯定已经将困苦植入骨髓当中，雨在看不见的地方下，但丁也在看不见的地方试探性的靠近了对方一点。

黑色浮动在这座城市上空，小巷子里的黑则是恐惧的化身，dante终于抬起要命的眼皮，他抽掉手套，往账单上丢，灼热的吐息表明湿黏沾上了他的眼睫毛，浅薄的v字领暴露起粉红起伏的胸膛，昏暗的灯光并没有给予他片刻温暖，他却如同壁炉里自焚的枯燥的干柴，温热的气流在他耳廓和鬓角发丝之间盘旋，足够柔软。

如同一条不算昂贵的波斯地毯。

“你真是累的够呛，这两个月下来你到底靠着什么来驱动，dante。”

“不出意外的话，答案是披萨。”

“我就是佩服你在这种时候也开玩笑的精神啊.....”

“我猜，你下一句是---才怪。”

“嗯哼，是的，的确是这样，那么，你肯挪动你快要坏掉的身体了吗，我倒不介意去扶一个男人。”

但丁最后还是站到了dante身边，对方裸露在外的，姣白的后颈皮肤不知何时被熏染出一层红晕，连同他挡不起来的脸，那引以为傲的手套早就被他摘掉了。

“你看起来的确需要一些帮助，正巧，我是助人为乐的化身。”

“哈哈，那样的话，”dante回过头，用快要干裂的喉咙憋出两个嘲笑的气音，唯独但丁的大话能让筋疲力尽的他再笑一下，雷声结合闪电，给窗沿抹上紫色的光，事务所里所有的光聚焦在两人身上，暧昧的沉默让场景像是低级趣味的b级片。

无论如何，dante想睡个好觉，至于对方，就是在纯粹找乐子。

总是会有一个刚好的契合点满足两个心怀鬼胎的恶魔，那就在音符的下一个节奏，银色的针扎在灰色的混凝土地，安静的背后是无法停止的欲望的轰鸣，某个人受够了你来我往的挑拨，武器在四个角落，但他们还有肉体，欲望以及失控的方向盘。

久违的做一场，在这，还是回房间？

dante抬起手臂闻了闻，但丁早已溜回房间里了，昏黄的灯光开始一闪一闪的给空间留下刺目的黑色痕迹。

他闻见了不属于他的味道，那种味道让他想起了精液与唾液，还有雨。


End file.
